1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an energy generating assembly and to a method for generating energy and more particularly, to a number of dissimilar generating assemblies which are each uniquely adapted to be selectively placed within close proximity to flowing material, such as by way of example and without limitation, water, oil, natural gas, or some other medium, and/or immersed in such material, and/or within or in close proximity to a pipeline or another assembly and which are further uniquely adapted to be contacted by and/or receive such dissimilar materials and such contact is effective to produce electrical energy in an efficient and very cost effective manner.
2. Background of the Invention
Great interest exists in the field of renewable or alternate energy and such interest emanates, at least in part, by the perceived and/or very real future scarcity/cost of traditional energy generating fossil type fuels, such as oil and coal. This interest also exists due to the undesirable environmental impact of the use of such fossil fuels. Moreover, this interest also exists, at least in part, due to the undesirable and relatively large and adverse environmental impact due to extracting and utilizing such traditional fossil fuel materials.
Many attempts have been made to explore alternate or renewable energy methodologies and while some methodologies do appear promising (such as the use of solar cells), others have failed. But importantly, it is realized that there exists a wholly unfilled need for new and innovative alternate and renewable energy generation methodologies and assemblies, especially those assemblies and methodologies which do not require the extraction and use of fossil type fuel material, and the present invention(s) provide such a need.
By way of example and without limitation, there exists, within the United States alone, over fifteen thousand municipal wastewater treatment plant facilities (reported in the book entitled Wastewater Treatment Plants: Planning, Design, and Operation (2d Edition) by Syed R. Qasim and which is fully and completely incorporated herein by reference, word for word and paragraph for paragraph). Many thousands additional such treatment facilities are located outside of the United States. Turning each and every one of these facilities into an electrical power generating station, in a cost effective and “green” or renewable manner would be a great achievement and would not only help meet the energy needs of a growing society, but would help reduce the reliance on fossil fuels and reduce the need for diesel type back up generators, currently used at many of these facilities. Diesel fuel is costly and the creation, storage, and use of such diesel fuel is undesirable. Such energy generation also may be “cleanly” stored and used when the primary electrical power source is interrupted, thereby reducing the likelihood of the facilities being “down” or inoperable and “raw” type sewage being directly transmitted into the environment.
The present series of dissimilar inventions achieves these objectives and they do more. As will be seen from the following discussion, the series of dissimilar electrical energy generating assemblies use the very same wastewater treatment process to selectively generate the desired electricity. The treatment process does not change; rather these new and novel assemblies operate in an “in line” manner with very little impact to the treatment process, while allowing for the desired generation and storage of electrical energy to occur.